Oh Dee Bee
by FairyPrincess28
Summary: Sequel to Heggy Heggy Ho. Dave continues his hatred of Masimo who totally deserves it cause he is vair rude...haha im dave/gee if you cant tell....R&R please!
1. Love like this lasts

_Ello mon pallies! It's so fabby writing for ya'll again! I have had soo many projects. Oy! Gotta love high school! Haha anyway I am FINALLY getting this sequel up. I don't have any real plans for where it is going so I will take it one chappie at a time and breathe. Haha. I have decided to start this now because I really don't want to be doing a history project at this moment in time. Haha yes I know I am such a procrastinator. I am vair sorry! Enjoy the sequel to Heggy Heggy Ho! If you haven't read it, you might want to read it first and then read this story. Reviews are always welcomed on both stories! I am shooting for more then 87 reviews by the time this story is over. I am so not complaining about last stories number of reviews. Just aiming for more. Haha! Thanks to all again and keep reading!_

**1 minute later**

"Dave! Relax and don't do anything that will cause of fistcuff at twilight. You know that

isn't vair appropriate!"

"Since when do I care about being remotely appropriate? Plus he hurt you! I can't just

stand by and watch you being upset. It's all because of the stupid arse head. I could yodel

so loud!! I am that mad!"

**2 seconds later**

Ermm yodel? That's a first. Well maybe not for him. But a first for venting anger. That is

le fact.

**1 minute later**

What the fresh hell is with the dog panting? And it is NOT me this time. I am not saying

there was any other time either. Rightio. Let's just pretendy that the Sex Kitty never said

that. So we are moving on.

**5** **seconds later**

It is Dave who is panting if you dim groovsters didn't quite catch that. I have no reason to

be panting like a twit fank you very much.

**6 minutes later**

We are STILL standing here. Staring at Masimo. Panting like a doggy. Again I'm not the

one panting. So get that concept through your vair thick head that's covering your

noggin. Just make sure the concept gets through on a safe and turbulence free trip to the

brain waves. You know I never really paid attention if bio so I am vair sorry if I messed

up on the terminology. Rosie and I seemed to believe that bio was the perfect class to talk

about Viking horn sizes. One size does not fit all. Ellen, the ditherspaz, flung hers out

into the crowd once. It wasn't pretty. Nope nopers. Nobody likes to get horns stuck in

their bum-oley. I know I wouldn't. That would hurt vair bad. At least it was just Mark

Big Gob. We didn't have to feel bad at all. It was fabby beyond hillario and brillo pads.

**3 seconds later**

Right. Back to the bigger picture. Not literally cause I am quite to fabby to be captured in

a picture. How many times do I have to tell you that the things I say aren't to be taken

seriously? They are quotes. Get it? Got it? Good! Oh dee bee. The things I do for you.

That was not supposed to be taken as dirrty either. Something is truly wrong with you

groovsters. But then again life wouldn't be interesting if we were all normal. Normal

people worry me. That is deffo le fact. Hmph.

**1 minute later**

Oh utter crap! Dave is walking towards Masimo. It looks quite comical cause his hair is

blowing back as he is walking and he is taking over dramatic steps. Quite hillario. If this

wasn't a bad time to be laughing, I would be laughing my arse off.

**2 minutes later**

I am on the grass laughing like a laughy thingy on laughy tablets.

_Sorry if that wasn't my best chappie ever written. I'm just getting back into the swing of writing again. Love ya'll in of course a nonlezzie way!!! Don't forget to review please! Hope you enjoyed!_

_xoxoxoxoxoxo_


	2. Mess with me! Hmph!

_Disclaimer: I own none of these chracters sadly. Just the plot! And some of the sayings. Others you can give all the credit to Louise Rennison for her marvy job with the series!!_

_Yes yes yes mon pallies. I know you have all been wanting the fistcuffs at twilight for awhile now, but ya'll have to be patient. Haha I know that I said I have no idea where this is going but I still have tricks up my sleeves and I end my chappies cliffys for a reason. Hahaha. Here is your chappie to all of those dying for fistcuffs at twilight:_

_P.S. – the best way to invite guys to a party is to dress up as a cocktail olive and slip them the invites…yep yeps mon pallies!! Haha just a little tip for the day…_

**3 minutes later**

I…am….trying…to…stop…laughing…

**1 minute later**

Ok focus. I am a camera. And a Sex Kitty. And the one and only for Dave.

**2 seconds later**

Dave walked straight up to Masimo and touched foreheads with him and took a huge

breath and yodeled straight into his face. Masimo stumbled backwards and landed on his

arse. Then Dave beat his chest with his fists and yodeled even louder. And the hillario

part was Sven came galloping over. It was his call of the wild.

**1 second later**

And quite literally. Tehehe. I still can't believe that Sven actually came. Haha this is the

most brillo pads thing I have ever seen.

**4 minutes later**

Dave and Sven are hovering over Masimo now. Tehehe. Dave put his hands out like a

gang type person and shouted "what" in a deep voice. Hahahaha. Then he said "mess

with me hmph!" in this total girly voice and stuck a hip out and did the finger motion.

This is the funniest fistcuffs at twilight I have ever seen. It didn't help Sven yelling "JA

JA JA!!"

**1 minute later**

"You wanna fight pretty boy? Where's your handbag? Thought you'd leave it at home so

you wouldn't embarrass yourself when talking to MY girlfriend? I saw what you did.

You low life arse. How could you take advantage of someone like that? Especially a girl!

That's not what a gentleman does! I'm not saying I'm a gentleman, but I do know it's not

cool to snog other guy's girls. Dude! Get a life!"

**30 seconds later**

Wow. Deep.

**10 seconds later**

"JA JA JA!"

Hahahahahaha. Phwoar! Got to love that Sven.

**2 minutes later**

Tehehehe oh dear Buddha!! Sven is chasing Masimo around the park yodeling. He kinda

looks scared out of his pantaloons. I would to if a humongous Viking chasing after me.

Not like there would be a reason for him to be chasing me in the beginning. Unless I had

a piece of bacon, but that would mean we would actually have food in mi casa. Which of

course is never.

**1 second later**

Erm why is Sven coming at me?

**5 seconds later**

The only thing to do is act calm. Yeah right! RUN!!!! SCREAM!!!!

"BLOODY HELL!!!!"

**2 minutes later**

How on Slim's double chins did I get on Dave's back? All I remember is running for my

life then POOF! Like Mystic Meg was present. Freaky deaky! We are on our way back to

Swiss Family Mad headquarters. I do not believe this is a good idea.

**15 minutes later**

Yippeeeee!!!!! Piggsy backsy and snogging!! Hope Dave doesn't trip and fall. That

would hurt both of our bumoleys!

**3 minutes later**

Made it safe and sound. Well as safe as we could. Olds shouting us out in their pajamas

wasn't the safest thing I've encountered or seen. That is le fact! It was bloody hilarious

though. We were apparently being too showy and should be more modest about our

affection in public. Tehehe. That made him snog me even harder. Then we fell into some

grumpy old's bush. We didn't care but the old was having a dither spaz. Quite hillario

and funny beans.

**5 seconds later **

NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!!!!!!!

_Ahh it's the weekend finally! Yay and double yay! Tehehe. There is a surprise heading your way mon pallies! Please review!!!! You all groovy groovsters rock and thanks to __**MissGeorge, **__**qwertyuiop098**__**, and lexislove**__ for my first reviews. Love ya'll in of course a nonlezzie way!_

_xoxoxoxoxoxo_


	3. Alexis

_Sorry for the late update. Crazy week…hope you enjoy the brand new twist on Oh Dee Bee!! Oh and I do love and watch Gilmore Girls. The bestest show in the whole united world! Haha! _

**1 minute later**

My absolutely amazing and normal sized nose cousin Alexis is here from America. I was always jealous of her because she always had all the guys she wanted. She didn't have to sit on the rack of love or go into any cake shops. They were always begging at her feet to be their snogging partners. That lucky ducky.

**10 seconds later**

"Oh Gee!!! It's awesome to see you!! What's up girly?"

**3 seconds later**

What the fresh hell?!?! Why does she talk like that? What's up girly? More like gag me!

The Ace Gang does NOT talk like that. No one ever talks like that. It is so not brillo pads.

Actually only wet people talk like that. In example, Wet Lindsay. I am surprised they

aren't bestet friends.

**1 minute later**

I mean my cousin is totally fabby and a laugh to be around but she is too…too….too not

like us. And she is quite friendly with my Dave. You know what I mean? Wink wink

nudge nudge. She's as obsessed with him as he is with my front door.

**5 seconds later**

I will have to ask him what the deelio is with the door. Or the world may just never

know.

**10 seconds later**

Right back on subject. Where was I?

_Sorry for the short chappie!!! Haven't updated in awhile due to projects being due. So now I have free time and will not procrastinate anymore. That is le fact. R&R please!! Love ya'll in a nonlezzie way!!_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	4. Dictionaries

_Sorry it's taking me forever to get something posted. I've been vair busy. As long as I get this chappie up everyone will be happy. I hope. Haha. Please please review and tell me if I could make something better. Still learning here. Haha enjoy mon pallies!_

**10 minutes later**

Getting caught up with my bestest cousie was quite irritating. I had to listen to her ramble

on and on and on and on about Buddha knows what. I toned her out after actually I don't

remember cause I toned her out from the minute she walked into the door. You see how I

am so full of nicenosity?

**1 minute later**

"Ya know Gee?"

**30 seconds later**

I wish I wasn't wearing my green socks. They don't match my uniform. I should be

wearing my purple socks. That would look adorable. Don't ya think? Wait who am I

talking to?

**5 seconds later**

"GEE! I am talking to YOU!"

**1 minute later**

Who knew my cousie could look so scary potatoes? Wait is she talking to me?

**4 seconds later**

"Georgia Nicoloson! I am talking to you young lady!" Hmm I guess she was talking to

me.

**1 minute later**

"Sorry! Yes! Now how may I be a service to you?"

"Tell me what you think of Dave. He is a cutie bututie."

Excuse a moi? He is a cutie whatie? What the humungo Slim's pantalones is a bututie?

What language is she speaking? Smurf? Sven?

**30 seconds later**

It would actually be fantastic if we had someone who could speak Sven. We would

actually get what he was saying. Well sort of. Even if we had someone who could speak

his loony language, he is a one of a kind loonatic. Everyone loves him though. Especially

Rosie. They are already planning their honeymoon. You can't get any weirder than that.

Well actually you can. Just spend a day with the Ace Gang and their boyfriends and you

will never forget it. EVER.

**5 seconds later**

Rightio. Focus. I am deffo a sex kitty who is a rockin' camera. Deffo deffo.

**1 minute later**

"So you want to know more about Dave's cutie bututie?"

"Yep yeppers! Like what is he like? Ya know?"

"Erm sure? Well Dave is my one and only. My cosmic horn. Got it?"

"Psh! Ya right! What on earth are you trying to say?"

"I am saying that Dave is my hornmeister. Duh."

"What's a hornmeister?" "In charge if the horns."

"What horns?"

"The cosmic horn and red bottomosity."

"The what osity?"

"Are we really have this conversation."

"I am talking so ya."

"Well your as dim and pathetico has Wet Lindsay so I can't be so sure."

"Whatever that means, I am sure it was an insult."

"Oh trust me. It was."

"Why are you being so cruel to me?"

"I am not being cruel. I am being vair rudey dudey."

"Your being WHAT?"

"Get a dictionary!"

"Give me one sec. I know I packed one in one of my bags. I'll be back in a flash!"

**4 seconds later**

Flash? What flash? She is imagining things as usual! And why does she have a dictionary

in her bag? Jas isn't even that pathetico. Maybe she is. Hmm I've never really asked her

if she caries a dictionary with her. I shall ring her and see if she does.

**1 minute later**

"Jas."

"Gee."

"Hello."

"Hey."

"How's it going with your cousie."

"Fine thank you. How's it going with Tom."

"Marvy! We are actually going to go rambling a little later today. Do you think you and

Alexis will want to come? It will be fawesome with double knobs! It's entirely up to her

though! Do you want me to ask her or do you want me to wait on the phone so you---"

"Jas! Shut your big gob! Do you carry a dictionary with you at all times?"

"Of course silly mole! I mean who doesn't?"

"Um… me! Oops. Looks like Alexis found her dictionary in her sack. I'm away laughing on a fast camel!"

_Hope ya'll enjoyed mon pallies! Please review! It means a lot for me! Hope you enjoyed it! This is a fun twist to play with!_


	5. Italian Pony is back

_Thanks to all my reviewers! Ya'll are marvy beyond marvy! Longer chapters will be getting up. I promise! Thanks for all your ideas on what you want to see happen! I will deffo use them!! _

**2 minutes later**

"Who was that on the phone?"

"No one important."

"Was it the cutie bututie?"

"What the bloody hell is with this bututie nonsense?"

"Ohhh you said a naughty word!!"

"What on Slim's huge chin did I say that is so naughty?"

"Who's Slim?"

"None of your Viking business!"

"I wanna be a Viking!"

"Go hop on Sven and gallop to Vikingagogoland!"

"To where?"

"Vikingagogoland."

"Never heard of such a place."

"Well that's because you're a twit of the first water."

"Water would actually be splendid. Thanks for asking."

"But I didn't ask if you wanted water."

"Oh I could have sworn you did. Hm. Oh well. I'll still take some water."

"Oh get it your bloody self."

"Hey Gee?"

"WHAT?"

"I'm not bleeding."

**4 seconds later**

Oy with the Sven already. This is going to be a long week.

**2 minutes later**

"Alexis, it was an expression. Don't you have your dictionary?"

"Er, well, ya."

"THEN LOOK IT UP!"

**1 minute later**

I must have looked quite scary potatoes because she scrambled to look up the word

bloody. Hopefully she bought the English dictionary.

**30 seconds later**

"Did you buy the English dictionary?"

"Well of course. It's the only language I speak. Well I do speak some Spanish, but I don't

need to speak Spanish here. I don't get a choice with what language to take. I wanted to

take French since you live here and also take French, but my school only offers Spanish.

French would have been so neat though. I mean like it would have been like I was in

France or something. Wouldn't that be so cool?"

**1 minute later**

I have mentioned it's going to be a long week. Haven't I?

**20 minutes later**

She is still rambling on like Jas on a day she has discovered an especially rare vole

whatsit. I do pay attention to her. That's how I got the rare vole whatsit. I'm quite a

marvy friend. It's easier to listen to Tom ramble on because, well, once he sees that my

head has gone to la la land he stops talking. Which is le fact. Jas doesn't quite grasp the

concept that she isn't always entertaining. Maybe I should ship Alexis off with Jas for the

vole rambly thingy so Dave and I can have some alone snogging time. Tehehe. I am vair

vair VAIR brilliant. And I am actually being a marvy host because I am giving her

something to do so she won't get bored with me. Or get on my nerves. That is only a

minor detail though.

**5 seconds later**

Sorta.

**1 minute later**

Alright alrighty! It's mostly so she won't get on my nerves.

**7 seconds later**

It's took keep both us sane. Too much of each other is never a good idea. And I also want

quite some bit of time with Dave. We haven't really spent time with each other in awhile

snogging. I mean we have but bushes get irritating after awhile especially when grumpy

old people yell at us to get our arses out of their precious flowers. I mean they really

aren't that precious. It always seems like Jas knows the old grumpy people whose flowers

we smush, so we get the lecture beyond lectures. She would have put all of our teacher

put together in shame. But of course we don't listen to her. He picks me up and drags me

into the middle of the street and does some more snogging. No one really comes bye

thank goodness. I guess all of the old people is enough to scare even the craziest of Svens

away. Sven won't even put on his Viking horns and run down the street. Rosie has tried

and persuaded him with fishes.

**1 minute later**

Did I mention the fishes are still alive?

**30 seconds later**

Well they are. It is quite bloody disgusting. Thank goodness it never worked. Even

though he kept the fish. I do NOT want to know what he did with it and that is most

certainly le fact.

**1 minute later**

"Are you listening to me Georgia?"

"Of course not."

"Okay. Just checking."

"Rightio so do you want to go to a ramble with Jas and her voley man?"

"Her whatie man?"

"What's a whatie man?"

"It's what you said."

"Erm no. I said her voley man."

"I still have no clue what you're asking."

"What I'm asking is, do you want to go to a ramble with Jas and her, erm, boyfriend? Is

that what you people call them?"

"Um ya. Isn't that what everyone calls them?"

"Ohmygiddygodstrousers no! Normal people call their 'boyfriends' their one and only or

voley man for Jas."

"Are you sure that's normal?"

"I am more positive than knowing that Dave is my one and only. Well actually flip that. I

am more sure that Dave is my one and only than what we call our 'boyfriends' is

normal."

"So Dave is your boyfriend?"

"Didn't I just say that?"

"I actually don't really know."

"Well let me help you dim witted cousie, I did just say that."

"I am so sorry!"

"What are you sorry for?"

"For completely drooling over your boyfriend and wishing he was mine." "

YOU WHAT?"

"I told you I was sorry! I didn't know you were going out until now!"

"I told you we were before!"

"This is the first time I actually know what you guys call your boyfriends here!" "

You have a dictionary don't you?"

"Oh dear God! Not this again!"

**4 minutes later**

Wait was I supposed to ask Alexis something?

**1 minute later**

Oh yea!!

**30 seconds later**

"So do you want to go to some thing with Jas?"

"Sure!"

"YES! I mean oh ok if that's what you really want."

"Do you want to hang?"

"NO! That's ok. I'll call Dave and see if he wants to snog in a bush or something."

**1 minute later**

Heggy heggy ho! Alexis does a great fishy impression!

**30 seconds later**

"I'm not even sure I want to know what that means."

"Good. Go call Jas."

"Okay!"

**3 minutes later**

Why is she still here?

**1 minute later**

Still here.

**5 seconds later**

Stilllll here.

**30 seconds later**

"Can I help you?"

"Er. Well. What's Jas' number?"

"It's called redial."

"Oh. Ok!"

"Hey Alexis?"

"Yeah?"

"Your still sitting on the couch."

**2 minutes later**

She FINALLY moved. Oy!

**4 minutes later**

"Gee!"

"What!"

"Who's Masimo?"

"An Italian pony. Why?"

"Jas said that he'd have Tom call him so he could keep me company during the ramble."

"SHE SAID WHAT?!?!?!"

_Tell me what ya think! Tell me if you have any ideas on what you want to see happen at the ramble! Love ya'll in a nonlezzie way!!!_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	6. Problems

_Ello mon amis! Haha we have been loosing power on and off. It is quite twisted. Even more so than Sven I fear. So I will now be getting up some long over due chappies. Sorry about the delays! My apologies!!! Please remember to review! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated and I'd love to hear ya'lls ideas for what you want to see happen. Mucho thanks mon pallies! _

**6 seconds later**

How could she! She knows once your bestie dates someone then they can't reference a

relative to your ex! That's like breaking a million best friend rules! No! a trillion! I shall

never speak to my so called bestie ever again. Not even for all the midget gems in the

whole world! Hmph! But like seriously that's like breaking every best friend rule. Ever.

Ever ever.

**1 minute later**

"He is an Italian pony that I used to give my PANTS to."

"Um what the fresh hell did you say?"

"Hey! You're catching on! In Americangogoland English I said we were going out."

"Oh! Then why did Jas tell me I should go with him?"

"Cause she's a twit."

"Right. I knew that was the reason."

**30 seconds later**

I highly doubted that. Alexis looked like a confused fishy.

**1 minute later**

"I'm going to call her back and tell her I won't go with him. Oh! Better yet well never

mind. But I'll go with him."

"What are you plotting mon cousie?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about."

"Well cheerio then. I'm gonna ring Dave. Do you need the phone still?"

"Nope. Fanx though."

"Erm did you just says fangs?"

**3 seconds later**

I don't believe I'm hearing things. Maybe I don't even want to know what she is talking

about.

**5 seconds later**

"Never mind. I don't think I want to know what you are talking about. So tat a for now."

**2 minutes later**

"Hello Panosic residents, Calleigh speaking."

"Hello Calleigh. This is Georiga the loony sex kitten speaking. May I talk to my PANTS

in crime please?"

"What is a sex kitten? I really hope it is not what I think it is."

"Obviously you haven't met Angus. Now may I please speak to my PANTS in crime?"

"Who is Angus?"

"My cat."

"Aww! What kind of cat is he?"

"A flesh biting murderous one. May I speak to my PANTS in crime?"

"Oh my goodness! Why do you have him still then?"

"Cause we all love him. Can I talk to Dave please?"

"But if he's a bad kitty why do you have him?"

**10 seconds later**

Ohmygiddygodstrousers! Are we really having this conversation?

**5 seconds later**

"Oy! Calleigh! Get off the bloody phone with MY sex kitten! I know she is uber

spectacular and all that fishy business, but she isn't your sex kitten. Mine mine mine."

**10 seconds later**

I inwardly sighed to myself. I was going to be here awhile. Way to go Dave.

**12 seconds later**

"A sex kitten better not be what I think it is!"

"IT'S BLOODY NOT SOO GET OFF THE BLOODY PHONE!!"

**4 seconds later**

Haha Dave and I said that at the same time.

**16 seconds later**

"Geez I'm going. I'm going!"

**4 seconds later**

"Hey mon sex kitten!"

"Hey mon tart!"

"What the Sven?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Haha didn't plan on it. But thank you for unconcerning me."

"You are quite welcome, love."

"So is there a reason for you little call? Not that I totally don't enjoy our conversations

cause I totally do, but you don't normally call me. It's quite a cheeky move if I may say

so myself."

"Tehehe you most certainly may say so. I actually was calling about seeing if you wanted

to come around. Jas is taking Alexis to this vole rambly thingy and I wouldn't want to be

vair lonely. I don't think you'd want me all aloney on my owney in Swiss Family Mad's

house, now would you?"

"Of course not! What time shall I come around?"

"Now would be wonderful! I am so bored and Alexis is freaking about who knows what."

"Probably about cake."

**10 seconds later**

HUH?!?!?!

**1 minute later**

On second note, I probably don't really want to know.

**2 seconds later**

"Erm ok. Cause that makes perfect sense. Uh huh."

"Cheerio! I'm leaving the house now."

"Ok."

"I'm running."

"Ok."

"I'm sprinting."

"Ok."

"OH BLOODY HELL!"

"What?"

"I still have the phone with me."

"And you are running?"

"Quite fast too."

"Thank you for being my tart."

"What the Sven?"

"What?"

"Don't worry about it."

"My life is such a repeat."

"Haha I'll be there in five."

**3 minutes later**

Wait five what? Five goldfishes, five Svens, five tellies, five trousers, five Buddhas, five

Angus', five Gordys, five school days, five trees, five old ladies, five bushes to snog in,

five on the snogging scale, five cousins, five voles, five rambles, five Alexis (oh dee bee I

couldn't handly that,) five cellies….

**2 minutes later**

I gather I must get the door.

**1 second later**

"Cheerio my Gee! Let myself through my door please!"

"Only if you stop talking in that vair crap old English Billy way."

"Yes my precious Sex Kitten. Anything for you."

**5 seconds later**

What is his problem today?

_Sorry mon amis that it is taken me forever. Shame shame on me. Please still do review! I really appreciate it!! I accept anonymous reviews too soooo peassss and fannnnk you! Love ya'll in a nonlezzie way!_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo _


End file.
